


Whatever Happens

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Gershwin [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She had big plans for how this night would end.
Relationships: Blake Moran/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Gershwin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Whatever Happens

The staircase jutted out into the room at the halfway point, offering the perfect place to stand and watch the crowd below. A glass was caught in the fingers of one hand casually as she took in the mass of bodies anxiously waiting for the returns to start coming in. It was agony and ecstasy, the waiting, and the alcohol helped dull both. The music didn’t hurt either.

It had taken all of three shots and a gin before Blake was at that piano, crooning out made up lyrics to familiar tunes; and it wasn’t lost on her that he was playing them all from memory. As if she needed a reminder of just how amazingly intelligent and talented he was. Even with Daisy sitting rather inappropriately on the top of the piano, a crime against the poor instrument, women were still sending drinks Blake’s way and from her lofty position, Nadine could see why. The smile he was giving any woman who looked his way was borderline pornographic and the ladies were, as could be expected, eating it up. She had half a mind to go down and stake her claim, she fully intended to be the only woman to get an encore tonight, but these things, these nights, tended to have a life of their own. And really, election night sex was almost guaranteed to be mind blowing no matter the partner. They would all collectively do the walk of shame tomorrow morning, hungover and, for the ones new to the game, turning up in yesterday’s clothes.

She was most definitely not new to this scene.

Shouts started through the room, called for the noise to scale down to a dull hum as the televisions prepared to announce the final state of the evening. Ohio. The entire Dalton campaign hinged on this one state and Nadine found herself holding her breath in anticipation. When Ohio was called for Dalton, the building erupted. Nadine tossed her head back and laughed along with the excitement, the relief, of knowing that job security was a sure thing for her future. Winner sex was far more fun than loser sex, she been on both sides enough times to know.

Making her way finally down the stairs, she swapped out her now empty glass for two fresh ones, carrying the second to the piano and setting it where Blake wouldn’t miss it. He was belting Frankie Valli now with impassioned movements. One song transitioned into he next and she couldn’t help herself, when it needed appropriate backup vocals, she joined in, startling him, and making him nearly miss his next line as he beamed up at her. The bar was starting to empty, everyone rushing to get home, or, more likely, get laid. As Blake carried on, she walked two fingers up his arm to his shoulder, stopping herself before she did something undignified like draping herself over him like some wanton fangirl.

She was definitely a fan.

Two more songs of Blake turning that smoldering on her and she couldn’t help herself as she finally leaned in close to his ear, hoping it looked to any outsider like she simply was trying to be heard over the noise. “Take me home.” She’d honestly never been so bold with Blake as this, their few coupling had been directed more by inuendo and what always felt like a simple progression of natural events. But tonight, tonight she’d been watching him put on that show for what felt like hours and she wasn’t sure it was possible to get any wetter.

With her hand on his shoulder, he finished out the song before stopping to polish off the drinks bought for him. She smirked. He could hold his liquor, she knew that, but she also knew that it loosened him up enough that anything might be possible tonight. With the alcohol gone, he rose, facing her with a calmer smile, but that same burning want in his eyes. His bags were in her car, so walking out together wouldn’t seem entirely odd, but she knew neither was in any condition to drive. She tipped her head back, staring up at him. “Walk me out.”

She let him lead, through the crowd and out the door toward her car. Once they were clear of the majority of revelers, he began looking for a cab. “Yours of mine?”

“I think mine tonight.” Her piano kink had been plenty satisfied, and she really didn’t want his hands too tired for other things. “We can stop by and get my car in the morning.” She watched his brows go up, likely in question of them riding in together, but she waved him off. “Believe me, no one pays attention to who rides in with whom the morning after election night.” The easy smile came back and as soon as they were in a rideshare, his hands were reaching across the back seat. “Nothing past the clothing.” She murmured, halting a hand that hand been creeping under her shirt, the last thing they needed was an incident about inappropriate behavior in the back of a care. “You can be patient.”

His reply was a somewhat petulant pout before an idea seemed to come to him. He set her free, pulling her to the middle seat before buckling her again as if she weighed nothing. Once close enough to reach, he pulled her face to his, devouring her in a kiss that made her moan and her toes curl. She let him carry he kiss on until the car stopped, then watched as he tipped the driver extra for the trouble, or perhaps for the discretion.

She led him carefully through the building and to her condo, set to give him the quick tour on the way to the bedroom, but it turned out he had other ideas. Once the front door was locked, Blake whipped around, pressing her into the door, so fast she expected her head to crack off it, but all she felt was flesh. He’d anticipated, or simply known, his own force and had braced himself with one hand directly where it would protect her head from connecting with the hard surface. His other hand cupped her cheek, lifting her face as he resumed their kissing in earnest.

Gingerly, his hand pulled away from behind her head, moving first to her breast and then her hip as his knee pushed between her thighs, his leg creating friction against her core. The hand on her hip lifted, bringing her to her toes so she gripped his arms to maintain her balance, though she doubted he would let her fall. The hand on her cheek vanished and then it was hands on her ass, guiding her, lifting her so he could straighten into a more maintainable position. Taking her off her feet and holding her there, still undulating against his thigh. She did the sensible thing and wrapped her legs around him taking some of her weight from his arms, though he’d lifted her like she was nothing. She couldn’t remember the last time a man had bothered to try.

Using his legs and hers to keep her in place, she felt Blake’s hands begin to work her blouse up her body, breaking their kiss just long enough to get it over her head and then he growled, properly growled, at the sight of her lace demi bra. She knew he loved black against her skin and had wondered how he would feel about burgundy. It was almost an identical match to the deep red wine she would drink on occasion. Through the lace, she felt his thumbs brush her nipples, teasing them to attention as he watched. Once he was done, his hands slipped along her stomach and began working her slacks open, his breath coming in gasps when he saw the bra was part of a set. He pressed himself hard against her, sucking along her neck a moment. It took her a moment longer to realize he was attempting to gather himself as she could feel his desperate hardness against her body.

She almost cried when he stepped back, stripping her slacks and shoes for her before removing and tossing aside his belt and working his own pants loose. Then it was hands under her ass again as he lifted her, holding her so his now freed prick was against lace fabric, he back against the door once more. “Tell me no.” He spoke into her throat. “Tell me no and I won’t make you scream right here.”

He intended to take her there, as they were, and the mere idea made her wet again. “Yes.” She hissed as he bit against soft flesh. He was still almost entirely dressed, jacket and all while she was in only lingerie and he was prepared to work her over just like that. She felt fingers moving lace and then he was plunging in, one stroke that left her gasping and begging. She forgot to be impressed with his ability to keep her balanced in place as he began working her over earnestly, nipping what he could reach. It was the most forceful he’d ever been with her, which wasn’t to say he was docile in bed, not one bit. But he generally focused solely on her pleasure first, his normally almost an afterthought.

A thumb was suddenly on her clit, she’d missed the hand moving, and it circled slowly out of time to his strokes, frustrating her without getting her off until she was thrusting back as best she could, meeting him stroke for stroke. Then, like a blessed miracle, the thumb synced up and she tossed her head back, crying out through her climax as he continued to ride her. As she started to turn sensitive, awareness returned enough to realize he was speaking against her ear. Asking. Begging for permission to come as he carried on a stuttered tempo into her, intentionally out of rhythm.

“Yes.” She hissed again. The moment it was out, he had her pressed against the door hard, groaning as he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

As they both came down, he pulled back in starts. First to carefully kiss her, lowering her feet to the floor but waiting until she was steady before letting go. There was a great sense of loss when his cock slipped free, she knew her panties were as good as ruined, but it was worth it. “Let me wash up.” She whispered. “Make yourself at home.” She slipped away, leaving her discarded clothes where they were.

When Nadine returned, Blake had cleared up the clothing and moved to the kitchen, having only removed his shoes, jacket, and tie. His pants, though in place, hung open as if they were ready to be shucked off again at a moment’s notice. “You are far too dressed still.”

When he looked up, it wasn’t with surprise or apprehension, but with that same graphic smile from the bar, the intensity of it sending a fresh rush through her body. “I thought you might like to do the honors.”

Oh, would she. She heard herself giggle and would have been horrified by the sound except it seemed to make his gaze even darker. “I would.” She beckoned him with a finger, drawing him toward the master bedroom. Sex against the door was exhilarating, but it did nothing good for stamina and she planned to make the most of election night and not be able to walk come morning.

==

They barely slept, only catching short naps before starting again, but that was the game for election night and Nadine had plenty of experience on how to look more put together than everyone else come working time. The sun was barely up, and his hands were already on her again. It was perhaps the most drunk they’d ever been for one of their romps and she wondered if that was why, for the first time, he was so handsy the morning after. Normally they simply, politely, enjoyed breakfast before returning to their separate lives. She always did wonder how he could bury that passion, that fire, so far down any other day.

Her phone ringing pulls her out of her musings, and she answers it without much thought. It’s her work cell and Blake knows that, knows what it means, but halfway through her first ‘Ma’am’, his fingers are inside her and she can’t help the sounds that slips out of her mouth. It isn’t polite nor proper and it certainly isn’t appropriate for a call with her boss. She tried to cover and thinks she almost pulls it off until Blake is covering her body with his, sucking his way along her neck on the opposite side, distracting her. He pulls back for just a moment and she sees the glint in his eye and knows that it’ll be the walk of shame today because he’s about to do something to give them away. Before she can wrap up the call politely, he’s back at her throat, his hand working her and then he dares speak. “Once more…Ma’am.” He’s never called her that before and it hits her in a place it really shouldn’t because he uses that term entirely too often at work for him to turn it into a kink. Worse yet, no matter how softly he’s said it, there must be no way their boss doesn’t instantly recognize that one word and the voice it came from.

She doesn’t even remember then the lame excuse she gives to end the call, throwing the phone off the bed in preparation for putting him in his place about being so brazen. When she rolls over, though, there’s that glint again, the one that tells her he was completely aware of what he’s just done. He leans in, fingers still buried knuckles deep and purrs it this time. “Ma’am.” And dear lord if he hasn’t created a kink she’ll never survive.

He pulls his hand away and lines himself up, barely touching and still waiting for explicit permission, as always, but this time she holds off. He will drive himself insane before he takes without permission and she acts like she might not give it. “May I remind you before you decide to explore that little trick any further, that my office is glass and you don’t have one.”

If she thought the look he had before was wicked, it doesn’t compare to what appears now and she’s swallowing from the sheer force of it before she’s even aware. “Say yes and I’ll tell you a secret.”

The way he says it has her saying yes before her brain can think of the thousand reasons why she shouldn’t and he’s sinking in to the hilt, making her gasp and writhe. “Tell me.” She tries to be forceful. He lets her be in control always, even in their rougher moments she’s fully aware a single word it all it takes, but he’s always a small bit reluctant to let her dominate him entirely. She can see it’s not because he’s worried, but because he enjoys the small amount of power play. She’s the dominant one at work. “Tell me.” She drops the demand and turns it into a beg and that’s exactly what he’s waiting for because he’s all but collapsed onto her, curled so he can kiss and fuck her at the same time and then he’s whispering.

“Some doors lock.”

And that little reminder shoots right through her and she’s arching under him.

==

They walk in together, freshly showered and changed, because it’s the day after Election Day and everyone’s too worried about their own humiliation and hangovers to pay any attention to anyone else’s. She follows him as far as his desk, accepting the schedule for today and it’s business as usual, not a single sideways glance or blush to be found. She decides that all is well after all until the Secretary arrives five minutes behind them.

Blake’s already on a phone call when she brushes by and there’s no sign of acknowledgement of the phone call, so Nadine dives in to reading off the calendar for the day, her back to Blake as they stand mere feet from his desk. She misses when he ends the call, is mid-word when he approaches from behind and speaks. She’s looking her boos in the eye when Blake interrupts with his standard chipper greeting like it was any normal day except this time she gasps slightly, instantly affected and it’s obvious the Secretary catches on in an instant.

But the attention doesn’t stay on her. The Secretary’s eyes move straight to Blake and narrow, freezing there until the small, smug, smirk drops from his face. “That,” she emphasizes, “better not affect work.” She’d expected a lot of things from this morning, but for Blake to be the one called on the rug takes her by surprise, but then he started it, fair and square. “Nadine, my office to finish this?”

Doing as she’s bid, she makes her way in, shutting the door. “Yes, Ma’am?”

The natural smile on the Secretary’s face turns knowing and perhaps a small bit manipulative. “If he causes too much problem? Tell him I installed cameras.” She lets that linger without elaboration for a solid minute. “That is all, Nadine. Thank you.” She dismisses her, taking her seat.

Making her way to her own office, Nadine must wonder exactly what she didn’t know about Blake that that comment was the first one the Secretary thought to mention.


End file.
